Mordeson Or Morby
by SilverHalo99
Summary: Benson and Rigby confess their feelings to Mordecai and Mordecai likes both. Which will he choose? (MXB/MXR) (Mordeson/Morby)
1. Benson's Confession

**_Chapter 1 - Benson's Confession_**

"OMFG, that is so funny Benson," Mordecai was laughing at the story Benson was telling him about his band experience, "did that really happen?"

"Yes it did, like I said, one of the fans gave me a bottle of cologne during a signing. I don't know if they were telling me I smell or what!" Benson was actually smiling while telling this story. When he told Audrey she didn't actually find it funny like Mordecai did. That's what Benson loved about Mordecai. Especially his blue feathers, beautiful blue eyes, long beak, big warm wings. He would love to be wrapped in those.

"Benson?!" Mordecai waved his wing in front on Benson's face.

"Sorry just...uh...daydreaming.", Benson blushed and twiddled his fingers.

"That's ok, so you said you wanted to ask me something."

"I did?," Benson didn't know what he was talking about. Did he ask him earlier?, "When?"

"When I was watching TV downstairs you said you wanted to ask me something personal."

"Oh, right... uh." He didn't know how to put it. Mordecai looked at him confusingly.

"Benson, do you want me to leave and you an tell me la-"

"NO... no I wanted to ask you if you would want to go out sometime?" Benson blushed and started sweating nervously.

"Like on a date?" Mordecai smiled and his eyes lit up. He liked Benson. A lot. So hopefully it was a date.

"Y-yea, I kinda like y-you.", Benson was turning red but not from anger but from nervousness.

Mordecai stood up and walked slowly over to Benson leaned down to where Benson was sitting. He lifted his chin up with his finger and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and slow. Neither Benson nor Mordecai wanted it to end, but it had to to sometime. Mordecai pulled away and gazed into Benson's eyes.

"I would love to go out with you." Mordecai hugged him and Benson hugged back.

_"YES! FINALLY! I GOT A DATE WITH MORDECAI!"_

"But," But? But what?, "I can't be your boyfriend yet, i'm just not ready.", Mordecai frowned after saying that and instantly felt guilty.

"OK, I understand." Benson almost cried but he had to wait for Mordecai to be ready to date. Mordecai probably didn't want to date yet. not after breaking up with Margaret.

"Thanks for understanding." Mordecai kissed him again but it only lasted for like 1 second before he sat back down on his chair.

"What?" Benson asked. Why was he still here?

"Where are we gonna go on our little date thing?" Mordecai folded his hands in his lap and slumped down his chair.

"Oh right. I was thinking we go to Cheezer's. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Great, now get back to work I have things to do and so do you.", Benson shooed him away and returned to his work.

"Yes sir." Mordecai saluted him and smiled. He ran and gave Benson a kiss on the cheek and ran out the office.

Benson chuckled and smiled. He tried working on his work but he couldn't get the thought of dating Mordecai out of his head. He really wished Mordecai was ready.

-1 HOUR LATER-

Benson awoke to a knock on his door. He did't remember falling asleep. He rubbed his eyes and cleaned up his desk a little before letting them in.

"Come in.", Benson folded his hands on his desk and waited for the person to open the door and walk in. Benson was surprised at who it was. Rigby?

"Uh, hey Benson.", Rigby peeked into the office and looked straight at Benson.

"What do you need?" He seemed clearly irritated. Not the fact that it was Rigby, but that fact that he was interrupted. Even though he was just sleeping, he didn't want to be interrupted.

"I need some advice on asking someone out." Rigby nervously walked into the office and closed the door, but not before looking back into the hallway to see if anyone was there. He walked over to the chair and sat down, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why did you come to me, go to Mordecai, he is your friend." Benson wondered if Rigby trusted him more then his best friend. NAH! Obviously not, why would he trust him?

"It's actually...uh...about Mordecai. I want to ask him out." Rigby looked up and blushed. He noticed the shocked look on Benson's face and immediately got confused.

"Sorry, but you can't ask him out.", Benson looked back down to his work and began writing.

"What?! What do you mean. You can't tell me who to ask out and not ask out." Rigby was angry and he raised his hands above his head.

Benson ignored him and continued working. Rigby was offically angry with Benson. So angry that he could punch him. But he and Benson both know it wouldn't do nothing.

"Fine, I don't need your help. I'll ask him myself and you'll see that I don't need any help asking people out." Rigby turned to leave then stopped and turned back around. He walked over to Benson, took his pencil and snapped it in front of his face. He dropped the pencil from the same height that he broke it and raised his arms while backing out of the room. He slammed the door.

Benson sighed and returned to his work.


	2. Rigby's Confession

**_Chapter 2 - Rigby's Confession_**

Rigby stomped down the hallway in anger, sadness, and probably nervousness. He decided he was going to tell Mordecai he liked him, he didn't care if Benson said he couldn't.

He made it downstairs as Mordecai was walking out of the kitchen with a soda.

"Hey, uh, dude?" Rigby asked at the bottom of the stairs. He blushed crazy red.

"Oh hey dude. what's up?" Mordecai smiled. _He seemed happy. Why?!_

"Um, can I talk to you? Just for a second?" Rigby took that last step.

"Not now dude, i'm going to the coffee shop. Wanna come?" Mordecai headed for the door and opened it up. He felt the breeze between his feathers. "Dang, it's cold."

"No, i'll stay here." Rigby's ears drooped. He wanted to go but felt he shouldn't, he didn't like Margaret that much. He didn't know why either. Probably because Mordecai always pays attention to her and not him. He hated that Mordecai liked her instead of him. What does she have that he doesn't?

"Ok dude, suit yourself." Mordecai grabbed his jacket and exited the house with a 'bye'.

**_Rigby's POV_**

_What the hell?_

_Why does he like her?_

_Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he wait?_

All these thoughts ran through my head. I sat on the couch thinking about how I was going to tell him. I couldn't think of anything. Why is this so hard to do?

Ugh!

Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe Benson was right when he said I couldn't. But I don't know why he said I couldn't. Well Mordecai did tell me about his talk with Benson but I wasn't listening. I got lost in his eyes. But I did hear something about a date. Maybe...

Wait! No! That's not it! It can't be!

He can't be going out with Benson. Could he? Oh man! I need to talk to him when he gets home. Hopefully I won't change my mind.

**_Mordecai's POV_**

Why was Rigby so..so down when I said I had to go? It was probably because he wanted some bro time.

I walked until I saw the coffee shop and walked inside. I took a seat at my usual table and Margaret came up.

"Hey Mordecai. The usual?" Margaret asked smiling at me.

"Uh, hey Margaret. Yea, the usual."

"Ok. I'll bring it right out." She walked away and I just sat there and thought. I thought about Rigby and Benson. How Rigby felt when I told him I had to leave and how I have a date with Benson. Which by the way was this Friday. What was today? Oh, it's Tuesday.

Margaret came up and gave me my coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks Margaret." I think Margaret noticed me thinking because she questioned it.

"Is something on your mind?" She sat down across from me. She looked pretty concerned. That's what I liked about her she was always caring.

"Actually, yea, there is. I'm just thinking about my date." I looked up to see the shocked look on her face. Maybe she wanted to know who it was.

"Really? Your dating someone?"

"Not dating just going on a date. I'm not ready to date. You know...you and me...breaking up, and such."

"Yea, I understand. Who are you dating?" She seemed jealous. I could tell by her voice.

"Uh...it's...uh, Benson." I put my head down, waiting for the hate and mean comments from her.

"Congratulations! I knew there was something between you two. Even though I only met him once." She chuckled. I was surprised she wasn't mad or even hateful. She all of a sudden looked down as if she was sad.

"Thanks, but is there something wrong?"

"Yea, um, me and Rigby were talking a couple weeks ago about him liking someone." Was she talking about me? Did Rigby like me?

"And what did you guys say?"

"Rigby really likes you." Oh no! Crap! What am I supposed to do?

"I, uh, have to go. Thanks for the help." I paid for the coffee and quickly ran out the door and back to the house. All these thoughts ran through my mind.

_I didn't know Rigby liked me._

_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner._

_I like him, but I also like Benson._

I'm sure glad I didn't start dating Benson because I don't know who to date. I hurried up the porch steps and into the house.

**_Author's POV_**

"Rigby?" Mordecai searched the house calling his name several last place he checked was his room and that's where he found Rigby lying on his trampoline under the pile of clothes.

"Rigby? Rigby, answer me." He walked closer to the raccoon and removed some of the clothes. He took a look at Rigby, who was lying on his back holding his tail, and he looked terrible. Watery eyes and his fur was sticking out in different places. He looked like Mordecai when he was depressed because he thought Margaret was getting married to John. But found out that he was her cousin. Mordecai looked like wreck during that time.

"Go away Mordecai." Rigby started crying again. Mordecai didn't like when Rigby cried. It wanted to make him cry.

He turned Rigby around and planted a kiss on the raccoon's lips. Rigby was shocked but soon gave in. He dreamed of this moment but never thought it would happen. He was jumping with joy on the inside but calm on the outside. Mordecai pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me. You found out didn't you?"

"Yea. Margaret told me." Rigby's ears drooped.

"You probably think i'm a fag, don't you?"

"If I thought that I wouldn't have kissed you." Rigby's ears came back up.

"So you like me?"

"Yea, I do." Rigby was so freaking happy at this moment that he kissed Mordecai with passion.

"Would you go on a date with me."

"Actually i'm going somewhere this Friday with a friend. You can tag along if you want."

"I would love to."

"Great, see you later dude I have to go do my chores before Benson gets pissed."

"OK." Mordecai pecked Rigby on the cheek ans left smiling. As soon as he left Rigby jumped up and did a little victory dance.

"WOOHOO!" Rigby ran out of the room.

**_Benson's POV_**

Rigby all of a sudden burst into my office without knocking and ran up to my desk and swiped everything off.

"WHAT THE HELL RIGBY!"

"I told you I didn't need your help. In yo face!" Rigby started dancing around my room like a crazy person.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a date with Mordecai." I dropped my pencil I was holding and stared and Rigby who was still dancing.

"W-What?"

"Yea. Isn't that great." I almost cried. I thought he was taking me on a date.

"Sure, now get back to work."

"Why should I?" He still was dancing. It was pissing me off. I need to talk to Mordecai.

"NOW, OR YOUR FIRED." I stood up and pointed at the door and I probably turned red. Rigby ran out of the room and I calmed down. I picked everything up and continued working.


	3. Feelings Mixed Up

**_Chapter 3 - Feelings Mixed Up_**

Benson was finally done with his work for the day and he wanted to go home. He was tired as fuck. Mostly because he was making a mess of his office because of Mordecai. First Mordecai agrees to go on a date with Benson and then agrees to go with Rigby on the same day. Is he stupid? Benson stood up, grabbed his keys and jacket and exited to office. He walked slowly down the stairs wile listening for any noise from Mordecai or Rigby. He heard some noise. Probably the TV. He made that final step and saw that it was indeed Mordecai and...wait...no Rigby? He shrugged it off and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Mordecai." Benson grasped the handle on the door waiting for a response. When he got none he looked towards the couch and let go of the handle. He quietly walked over to the couch and saw a sleeping Mordecai. He looked so cute when he was asleep. At least Benson thought he did. He smiled and chuckled. He leaned down to Mordecai's face and laid a hand on his cheek. He gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

_'He is so soft, no wonder why people like him.'_

Benson removed his hand and planted a light kiss on the same spot he rubbed. He leaned back and listened to his breathing, which was quiet.

"I love you." Benson whispered and stood up. He turned to walk away but something grabbed his wrist. He quickly turned around to see that it was Mordecai, who is now awake, who grabbed his wrist. Mordecai pulled him back onto the couch and cuddled close to him. His back was on his chest.

"Stay, please." Mordecai whispered in Benson's ear which sent shivers up his back.

"I got to get home though. I have to get up early and so do you." He felt Mordecai squeeze tighter. He wanted to stay but he couldn't. He stayed in Mordecai's embrace for 10 minutes till he heard snoring. He gently lifted Mordecai's wings from his body and stood up then put his wings back down. He kissed the side of his beak. He turned and headed for the door and opened it up. Benson heard a whimper from the couch.

"Benson. I love you."

Benson smiled, "I love you too."

He left with that and went back to his apartment. He arrived and unlocked his door, stepped inside and set his keys down on the nearest table. Benson wanted coffee. He walked to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. He thought about Rigby going on a date with Mordecai and him. He wished it was only himself and Mordecai. Why did he agree to go with Rigby? Ugh! It's so confusing.

He poured some coffee from the pot into his 'World's Best Boss' mug and sat at the table. He sipped and sipped until there was no more coffee. He set the cup in the sink and decided to go to bed. Benson slipped into his comfy bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Mordecai woke up the next morning on the couch and saw Rigby playing games. He was losing at Dig Champs. Classic stuff. Rigby saw Mordecai and instantly lit up. He jumped on the blue jay and kissed his deeply.

"Good mornring." Rigby wagged his tail around. Sense when did he do that? He must be excited.

"Morning. Why are so happy?" Mordecai petted Rigby's head.

"It's almost Friday! You know, the day of our date." Rigby started hugging me and rubbed his face in my chest.

"I know, I didn't forget." Mordecai picked Rigby off his chest and kissed him and set him down on the couch. He got up and headed toward the kitchen to get coffee. He heard Rigby yell for some coffee too. He whipped up two cups and brought them out.

"Here." Mordecai handed Rigby his coffee. He sat down and sipped on his own.

"Thanks, babe." Rigby drank his coffee in one sip. Mordecai choked on his coffee.

"What? Did you call me babe?" He instantly felt guilty because he saw Rigby look down and tear up. He grabbed Rigby and hugged his close.

"Don't be sad, I was just asking. I think it's cute." Rigby lifted his head from Mordecai's now soaked chest.

"Really?!"

"Yes, I don't mind. But, just be careful when Benson is around."

"Why?" _Oh shit! How do I tell him?_

Mordecai sat for like 5 minuted thinking of a good answer. He finally came up with one and looked back at Rigby who looked worried and possibly hurt.

"Benson doesn't like the mushy crap so don't do anything romantic when he is around. Just act as if we are still friends." This pissed Rigby off. He pushed himself off of Mordecai and jumped to the ground and started yelling.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't keep my emotions in all the time. I want to be able to kiss you, hug you, and tell you I love you without people being disgusted. Who cares what Benson thinks if your happy with me then why are you worrying about what Benson will think?" Rigby kept going on about crap until Mordecai stopped him when he heard the door knob jiggle.

He wouldn't stop talking so Mordecai quickly kissed him and Rigby kissed back. Benson walked through the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"M-Mordecai?!" Benson slammed the door shut to get their attention. It worked and Mordecai saw Benson and pushed Rigby away. He walked over to Benson and tried to hug him but the gumball machine pushed him away.

"Benson, I'm so sorry. That kiss didn't mean anything, I swear." Mordecai heard sniffling from behind him and turned to see Rigby crying.

"It didn't mean anything? How could you say that Mordecai?" Rigby yelled while tears ran down his face. He stood up and ran to his room. Benson and Mordecai heard a slam. He turned his attention back to Benson who had his arms crossed and a mad look on his face.

"It didn't mean anything, huh? That's not what it looked like when you were practically eating his face." He tried to keep the tears from flowing but failed.

"Benson please, I swear it didn't mean nothing." Mordecai held his shoulders and began to cry himself. "Please forgive me, I love you so much." He hugged him lightly.

Benson sniffed and raised his arms to hug him back. "I forgive you. But what's this I hear about you taking Rigby on a date Friday?"

Mordecai stood back and thought about what to say. He decided to tell the truth.

"Its true I'm taking Rigby on a date Friday. Which is also the same day and time I'm taking you." Benson sighed and a look of confusion was plastered on his face.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you taking because it's not right to take two people on date on the same day." Benson was turning red. He didn't like having this conversation but it had to be done. He had to choose only one person.

"I don't know who to take. Can you give me time to think." Mordecai hugged him again, only this time tighter.

"Sure but don't take forever, today is Wednesday." Benson hugged him back and kissed him on the side of his beak.

"Can we still hang out until Friday?" Mordecai asked nervously because he didn't know what kind of answer he would get. Knowing Benson probably something bad or he would be a smart ass about it.

"Sure, but I don't want to catch you kissing Rigby until you decide." He hoped it was him because he would be a wreck without the blue jay in his life. He wanted to date him real badly. He would give up everything little thing he has for the blue jay.

"No problem. Be right back I have to talk to Rigby." Mordecai backed away and headed up stairs.

"Alright, but no kissing." He heard Benson scream back.

Rigby cried in the corner by his trampoline while holding a shirt. The shirt was Mordeai's, he kept it because it smelled like him and it reminded him of the bird. He sniffed the shirt then he heard a knock. _Probably Mordecai. _He thought.

"Go away Mordecai." Rigby threw a sock from his bed at the door but it didn't make a sound.

"No, I need to talk to you about Friday just please let me in." Mordecai banged on the door. He heard a click and assumed Rigby unlocked it. He opened the door slowly to see Rigby in the corner with a shirt.

"About this Friday, the date is cancelled until I choose who I want to take." Rigby sighed.

"I knew you and Benson had something going on."

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No, what made you think I knew?"

"Well, when you ran to Benson's office yesterday after I left the room I thought you went to go tell him you had a date with me. Then I thought he would have told you I was taking him." Mordecai sighed at the end realizing that Benson would never open up to that. Not as much as Rigby would because Rigby likes to shove it in people's faces.

"No, he didn't tell me."

"I just now realized that. Sorry, I should have told you."

"Its OK, who are you going to take Friday?" Rigby clutched the shirt tighter hoping it was him.

"I don't know yet."

"Oh." Rigby began to cry. He knew it wasn't going to be him. He saw the look in both Benson's and Mordeai's eyes. They were made for each other. Rigby was just the third wheel. "I know your going to choose him, your practically made for each other."

"Rigby, there is 50/50 chance I'll choose one of you. Don't worry."

This made Rigby feel a little better. "OK."

"Good. Now I have to go do my chores. I'll decide tomorrow who I will take. I'll let you bothknow at the same time." MMordecai turned and left the room.

He walked downstairs and saw Benson and Skips talking in the kitchen. He stood behind the wall and listened.

"I don't know Skips, I know he will choose him." Benson drank from his cup of coffee.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well first off they are best friends, they one each other longer then they knew me, and they are the same age. Didn't you notice Mordecai is a decade younger than me?"

"Yes, I knew. But don't feel down, you'll be surprised by Mordecai's answer." For once Skips smiled.

"I don't know what I'll do without him. I'll probably kill myself. I can't live with out him."

"Like I said you'll be surprised by his answer."

"What makes you think that? How would you know his answer?"

"I can tell by the way he looks at both of you guys. I can tell you now you'll be very happy."

"Thanks Skips."

"No problem."

_Wow! I don't want Benson to kill himself. I didn't know he loved me that much. Dammit._

Mordecai walked outside and finished off his chores for the day.


	4. Two Days Later

_**Two Days Later ~ Tomorrows The Date**_

Mordecai lay on his bed that night, unable to sleep. He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Benson and Rigby and who he would choose to take on a date tomorrow. His hands were folded on his stomach and his mind was fogged up with thoughts of the two.

Rigby's snores made him turn his head to look at the raccoon and Mordecai saw he was sound asleep. The blue jay smiled to himself as he looked his friend over, noticing a puddle of drool by his mouth which he laughed at. Rigby moved and Mordecai looked back at the ceiling but luckily, Rigby only turned over on his side, leaving the blue jay to go back to his thoughts.

He thought back to the beginning of the week; the decisions he'd made and the impact they'd had on his boss and best friend. He loved both of them, but who did he love more?

Mordecai groaned to himself. Why was this so hard?

He saw Rigbys face and remembered how distraught he'd been when Mordecai told him about him and Benson and how his ears had dropped and the tears that'd run down his cheeks and Mordecai felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He remembered back when they were kids and how they'd first met over a fight in the playground. How Mordecai was so clueless of why Rigby was angry whenever he spent time with Margaret or why he always wanted to hang out with him, to be near him for as long as possible.

Then he thought about Benson and how he'd approached him when he first came to the park and how Bensons face had lit up and how happy he'd looked. And how close they'd gotten over the years and how much time they'd spent together. And how in the dodgeball tournament when Benson was yelling at Mordecai and how he wanted to grab him and kiss him right then and there and his stomach churned from regret.

He was supposed to choose? But who would it be?

Memories of Mordecai spending time with Rigby and Benson went through his mind until finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun peeked from behind the horizon and Mordecai opened his eyes, both of them burning from falling asleep at 3am.

Rigby rolled over so he was facing Mordecai and when he saw he was awake, he shot up and bounded over, jumping on the blue jays bed and kissing him on the lips.

"Rigby, what-"

"Todays the day!" Mordecai rubbed his eyes. "The day you decide who to take on a date!"

The blue jay yawned. "Oh, yeah. I uh need to just go wake myself up first, Rigby." Mordecai told him before swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. Rigby watched him stretch and walk out the room before fist pumping with a grin.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was washing his face to help clear his mind. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he placed both hands either side of the sink and stared at the bags under his eyes and his messy crown, which he ran a comb through.

"Man, who the heck am I gonna choose? I've got a limited amount of time, and Rigby's already excited." Mordecai thought, then he wiped a hand across his face, becoming worried. "But what if I don't choose him? Oh man, oh man, oh ma-"

"Mordecai? You in there?"

Mordecai stopped and looked at the door, letting go of the sink. "Oh shit, it's Benson." He thought, his eyes slightly wide.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in here." He stammered out.

"You've been a while. Are you alright?" Benson sounded concerned, which warmed Mordecai's heart at knowing his boss cared about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Benson. I'm just freshening up for our date tonight." As soon as the words came out, Mordecai clapped a hand over his mouth. Crap.

He practically heard the smile that came across Bensons face. "Oh, okay. Well, let me know when you're ready, Mordecai."

"Hehe, will do." The blue jay smiled weakly at nothing before faceplaming himself and groaning.

He exited the bathroom, feeling like shit despite him spending at least 20 minutes washing his face, and went back to his and Rigbys room to find the raccoon picking out some clothes from their closet, sniffing them to see if they were clean or not.

"Uh dude, what're you doing?"

Rigby turned to look at him, that grin still there. "Just picking out something nice to wear for our possible date tonight." Then the grin fell when something caught on. "Wait, you haven't chosen yet right?"

Mordecai felt sick. Had he? "N-No, not yet."

"Good." And just like that, the grin came back and he turned back around. "Just let me know when you've decided 'kay?"

"O-Okay, Rigby. Hey, uh, Pops told me to help him with trimming his roses so I'm gonna go do that." Mordecai forced a smile at Rigbys back and sidled out the room then ran down the stairs before crashing into Benson who was ticking something off a checklist.

When Benson saw his employee, he smiled and his face lit up. "Oh, hey Mordecai."

"Hey, Benson. Sorry for running into you."

"It's alright. As long as you're okay."

Mordecai smiled and pulled Benson in for a kiss. "I'm fine."

Benson blushed. "Good." Maybe Mordecai would choose him...

"So, what're you writing?"

The gumball machine looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Oh, you know, just the essentials for our possible date tonight."

Mordecai went cold. "Oh, okay."

"So, have you chosen yet?"

"Not yet, Benson. I um I need some more time to think." He swallowed. "What time is it again?"

"6:30pm."

Mordecai looked at the clock in the lounge. It was only 9am. Why were the two making him decide so early? He forced a smile and pushed past his boss, who looked at him warily.

"Thanks, Benson. I um Pops told me to help him trim his roses this morning so I'm just gonna go do that 'kay?" He said, reaching for the door handle.

"Alright. Well, see ya later Mord-"

The door slammed shut before Benson could finish his sentence and he stood there, staring at the door with an unsure expression.

Rigby came running down the stairs, excitement bubbling through him, but when he saw his boss, he frowned and the excitement seemed to seep away. "Hey, Benson."

Benson turned. "Hey, Rigby."

"What've you got there?"

The gumball machine smiled. "Oh, you know, just a checklist of things that me and Mordecai will need for our date tonight."

Rigby's ears drooped. "What? He's decided already?"

"No, but just incase he chooses me-"

"How do you know he'll choose you?"

Benson stopped and he frowned at the raccoon. "What'd you mean?"

Rigby scoffed. "Why would he choose his boss to be his date? Don't you think that's kinda weird?"

"He's in love with me. Why does it matter? Anyway, why would he choose his best friend to be his date? Don't you think that's kinda clićhe?" Benson mocked.

Rigby glared at him. "He's in love with me. Why does it matter?" He mimicked and Bensons grip on the clipboard tightened.

Mordecai ran across the field to Skips' place, his heart pounding. His mind was a mess and he couldn't think. And he needed Skips' wise words to get him out of this rut.

He burst through the door of the yetis place, to find Skips sorting books on the shelf.

"Skips, Skips! I need your help." Mordecai said, shutting the door.

"Let me guess." Skips started, turning around with a book in his hand. "You're having conflicted emotions between Benson and Rigby."

"How'd you know?"

"I can sense your compassion for both of them."

Mordecai felt defeated. "I just don't know what to do! They're already getting ready incase I date either one of them and I kissed both of them this morning..." He gripped his head in exasperation and slumped on the bed, where he placed his head in both hands, confused and angry. "I wish I wasn't in love with either of them."

"Hey, don't say that, Mordecai." Skips pulled up a seat and sat across from him, a book he was going to put on the shelf in hand. "I know it's difficult to choose but you'll figure it out soon enough. You just need more time."

Mordecai took his hands away, letting them fall to his side. "I guess. It's just...I overheard you and Benson talking yesterday and Benson said that he was going to commit suicide because of this..."

Skips wasn't surprised that the blue jay'd been eavesdropping and he sat there, listening.

"And if I don't choose Rigby, he'll get mad at me and I can't bear to see that..." Mordecai took a deep breath and he felt tears come to his eyes. "I don't know what to do." He repeated.

The yeti moved over and patted Mordecai's back in comfort. "Hey, how about you forget about this for a while and go do something to take your mind off it? It's obvious that you've lost a lot of sleep from it and you need a break."

Mordecai sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Skips."

"No problem."

The blue jay stood and exited the room, the lingering weight still in his chest.


End file.
